


Spanking After Dinner

by iatethelastofthecorn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Humanstuck, Spanking, femrose, femzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iatethelastofthecorn/pseuds/iatethelastofthecorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this for a dear friend, please do enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanking After Dinner

"My sweet girl, my perfect precious Gam, likes to get her ass slapped raw?" Tavros hummed while stroking Gamzee’s bare ass as she lay across her lap, panties down around her knees and fingers gripping the end of the bed.

between the second helping of parathas and spinach chutney her belly was quite full, feeling the pressure of Tav’s knees right there made her have to lift her hips higher in the air. Only to have Tav push them back down with a slight push on her back, “now now, don’t be disobedient, you’ve done so well. Or do you not think I’ll take care of you, well enough?” stumbling to apologize for any transgression Gamzee hardly gets a word out as Tavros raises her arm and swings down, landing solid and open palmed on her left cheek.

She can feel the skin start to heat as the prickling sting dies down, and letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, Gamzee tries to once again make any amends for any unintended insult but as her mouth opens and the start of a sound begins to work its way out Tavros lands another thwack on her other cheek

"Shhh, what did i say? How’s this, I say a number, and you nod when it sounds right? What do you, think about that?"

"Let’s see, will 5 be enough?" Gamzee violently shakes her head, though she didn’t need to, they both know "no that is never enough, not for my greedy girl, hm? How about we go a bit higher, let’s see…." Tavros’ hands start kneading the enflamed tissue of her lover’s ass, igniting the sparks and prolonging the sting, while loosening the muscle underneath, making Gamzee’s resolve start to crumble as noises build behind her teeth, wanting to come out

"How about, we go to ten babe, and you, count them out for me? Oh, and we shall, restart, if you say, anything else… how’s that sound precious?"

the words almost slip out before she catches herself and nods vigorously, letting out only a slight honk of breath as she lets out the air that had gone stale in her chest. “Good, let’s start shall we?”

*smack*

"One" Gamzee lets out, voice clear

"Good," Tavros strokes her fingers across the abused flesh before setting a steady pace

*smack*

"Two" Gamzee’s breath already started coming out in full body shaking pants.

*smack*

"Threeeeee"

*smack*

"Ng, four"

*smack*

"Fffuu…five" Gamzee barely managed between pants.

*smack*

"Siix, six" the words left Gamzee’s lips barely more than a whisper.

"Ah ah, speak clearly now, or I’ll stop."

Gamzee lets out the barest whimper, nodding to show she understood, wiggling her ass just so in the air to indicate how desperately she needed this to continue

"Good girl, now… "

*smack*

"S…" taking a gulp of air, "seven"

Tavros let out a pleased hum, loving the sound of her girlfriend coming undone,

*smack*

"Eea… eight."Gamzee barely managed to push the words out, gasping for breath.

*smack* panting now, thighs trembling, trying not to let her voice shake too much as her arms gave and she fell face into the mattress, “I’m waiting,”

"NINE" Gamzee’s voice broke on the whine, but the word still came out clear

"So good… so good"

Lowering her aim, Tavros gave one last swat, palm of her hand hitting the damp lips of the girl in her lap causing a pitiful yelp before Gamzee groaned out the final “Ten” as her shoulders slumped, her body still shaking with need.

"Was that not, enough for you, my pet?"

A definitive affirmation that it was not, came from somewhere in the comforter as Gamzee raise her ass again, wiggling her hips just so, begging. With a soft slap and a chuckle, Tavros then reached down and pulled a, rather reluctant Gamzee to sitting across her thigh.

"Does my darling need, a little more?" she asked, placing each hand on a heated cheek, and gripping till the skin turned white. With a yelp Gamzee’s hips bucked forward, rubbing her exposed cunt across the soft and yet so deliciously rough material of Tavros’ pants.

"You can talk now, my little Zee, is that… what you want? Or do you, just want to rub off, on my thigh, like the naughty little girl you are?" Gamzee flings forward after another firm squeeze on her sore ass makes her buck and roll causing sparks the light up her entire body. Arms wrapping around Tavros’ neck, her words hushed into Gamzee’s ears. Gamzee’s nose buried in her lover’s neck, smelling her, as Tavros threatens to consume Gamzee whole. With head to clouded in the mingle between pain and pleasure and need, she can only grunt out the softest honk as a quiet "please"

Tavros removed both hands from Gamzee, causing a sad whine as Gamzee’s hips began rolling faster and more insistently on her leg. Bringing one hand to lightly stroke Gamzee’s breasts in the small gap between their bodies she heard the other girl let out a soft gasp and felt a stutter in her rhythm.

Smirking slightly Tavros brought her other hand down in an almost silent swoosh to slap down on Gamzee’s exposed rump.

"ffuuuck…nng please sister, have bloody up a heart and get slapping to a needy motherfuck..ER" Tavros grinned as she simultaneously pinched the hardened bud and spanked the warm ass as it popped up with another rock of Gamzee’s hips, setting up a gentle rhythm as she needed her girlfriends breasts, intermingling every so often with a sharp spank to her rear

Tavros started whispering softly in her ear, “so good, my baby girl, so good. Come on, i can tell your close love, can you come for me? my precious?” as the last words left her lips she leaned down to place a strong owning bite to the crook of Gamzee’s neck and with a sharp spasm wracking her body, and an encouraging hand moving her hips, Gamzee fell apart on Tavros’ knee, a high pitched whine turn gurgle as she slumped forward, pushing Tavros down to ease lifting her sensitive lips off the rough and now soaking denim.

"SHIT!!" with a slight shove, Tavros pushed Gamzee off her, and got down between her legs. With a whimper and a half hearted slap, "nng no… no more, that was… to hardcore…" giggling at her rhyme.

"Shh! These are, new jeans, hold still… i think… you may have gotten some… yup…" a tell-tale swath of blue jean dye was staining the skin of Gamzee’s paler legs. "UP! UP! You will go pee, and I will wash you, I am NOT dealing with another urinary infection! UP UP!" "yer so sweet Tavvy, my motherfuckin hero!" Gamzee said as she flopped her arms around Tav’s shoulders as her girlfriend lead her spent form to the bathroom to take care of her. That was love.

THE END


End file.
